And That Is Enough
by IcePrincess-O-O
Summary: Solomon meets Saya one last time. First story of 'Saya's Love' trilogy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

AN: Part one of three stories. This is a short one-shot between Saya and Solomon. Can sort of tie in with the other stories of this trilogy, but also works as a stand alone. I wrote this to explore the relationship between Saya and the three most important men in her life. This one takes place sometime after Solomon helped kill James. I wrote this after that episode, so it's incompatible with the way the anime is going right now.

AN2: Now edited for better grammar and wording. Part two is currently in the works.

* * *

**And that is enough**

* * *

As gently as she could, Saya pushed open the side door of the abandoned warehouse. The loud complaint of the rustic hinges echoed loudly in the silence. Wincing at the sound, she stepped inside and made her way through the dusty aisles. 

"I knew you'd come."

She paused in her step and turned toward the voice, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Is something wrong? You weren't very forthcoming in your message."

Ignoring her question, he asked, "Is Hagi here?"

"He's outside."

"Guess it's too much to hope that you'd come alone."

Her eyes narrowed, "Solomon…"

"I just thought you'd like to know that Nathan is dead."

"What?"

"And in about thirteen minutes, all of the Corpse Corps will self-destruct."

"How…"

"You really should thank that lovely doctor for this one. I think her name is…Julia? She programmed an irreversible self-destruction sequence into their genetic code. I believe she's on her way to your safe house with David at this point. Been working as a double agent all this time. Even Amshel was impressed. Immensely angry, but impressed."

"Stop hiding, Solomon."

He was quiet for a moment.

"You won't like what you see."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Slowly, with hesitation, he moved into the faint moonlight.

A startled gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it.

Saya could now see him perfectly. His once immaculate appearance was in shreds. Blood covered most of his body. His or someone else's, she really couldn't tell. Large gashes covered the left side of his face, blinding him in one eye, as if he has been mauled by a wild animal.

Or an angry Chevalier.

Walking closer until she stood directly in front of him, she traced a hand down his left arm…the rough leathery skin of his left arm.

"Nathan wasn't too happy with me," he elaborated, looking down at his claw.

"I thought you could heal the damage."

He smiled lightly, "Not the ones caused by those of the same blood."

"Oh," she replied, feeling both stupid and overwhelmed. Of course she knew this, she took Hagi's hand after all. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Looking at his shredded shirt, she winced.

Right, dumb question.

"I'll live."

"That's…that's good." Saya choked out, her chest tightening to a point that's almost painful. She felt awkward…and useless.

She looked up, and saw him watching her, his own blue eyes glowing brightly. He's never judged her, never pushed her, even when they fought on different sides. He just watched, as she struggled to find her own courage, as she fought and faltered and…why did he have to go and _act_ now?

"Come with me," she blurted out, unable to suppress the hint of desperation tightening in her chest.

Solomon didn't answer. He just kept on looking at her, as if her face held the answers to everything in the world.

"We'll figure something out," she continued. "I'm sure the others won't mind. They'll welcome another ally, and everything will work out."

"Saya."

_Don't look at me like that._

"You can't save everybody."

She bit back a sob.

"I know that."

His eyes softened, "You can't save me."

The tears came before she could stop them.

She could only whisper out, "Why did you do it?"

"Same reason as before I guess." His human hand reached up to cup her face, thumb gently wiping away the tears. "I still love you."

Saya gasped out a dry laugh as more tears fell.

"I don't deserve it."

He pulled her into an embrace then, the closest he's ever allowed himself with her.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Saya let herself be held, feeling the tender touch of his fingers in her hair. He's only ever been gentle with her.

She spoke first, her voice a mere whisper in the silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course."

"I thought you were the Phantom."

"Karl?"

She felt his chuckle vibrating through his chest.

"Don't know how you could have made that mistake. I'm much better looking."

She smiled into his neck, welcoming this moment of lightheartedness.

"Saya."

"Yes?"

"If things were different…if I wasn't Diva's Chevalier…"

She remembered the day they met…their first and only dance. She didn't know he was Solomon then, and he didn't know she was Saya. They had danced simply because they wanted to, because out of every girl in that room he only noticed her.

"…Could you have possibly…"

She wasn't so jaded then. She was just a teenage girl, swept away by the possibilities of romance. She thought he was her prince charming.

"…Loved me?"

Saya tilted her head up, raising her eyes to meet his. For the first time, she truly, _truly_ looked at him, searching for just a little bit of what he seemed to see in her.

So standing there, perfectly still in the hazy moonlight, his damaged face still marred and bloody, Saya found what she was looking for.

"Yes."

Solomon smiled.

"And that is enough to me."

He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers.

Saya's eyes fluttered shut.

As kisses go, this one was chaste, a mere touch of lips. But she could taste his feelings of love along with her own regret.

He pulled away first, smiling that same gentle smile he always had for her.

She felt like saying something meaningful, something worthwhile, but in that moment, nothing came to mind.

"Goodbye Saya."

And then he was gone.


End file.
